cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-29831393-20170402035306/@comment-26121379-20170402195801
@Kuroi "It seems most of your arguments towards Lunatec is by this simple detail of his interactions with Mephisto, when your deck can work without clinging to it." You know what else a deck can work without? Perfect Guards. Yeah, why not? You don't need them. Sure, they help you win a lot more consistently and there's no downside to using them, but your deck can work without clinging to it. Just because you don't need to play Mephisto doesn't mean you should actively sabotage it either. Lunatec shuts your future plays down to Milward only, his lack of Magia meaning that Mephisto has to be relegated to very far into the lategame to be viable. First stride is not the time to decide "I'm not going to need Mephisto for at least three more turns." That's what Lunatec as a first stride does, he delays half of your offensive strides, locking you into Milward as pretty much your only option for a follow up stride (G4 Harri as well, but he's a finisher) since Mephisto is so much worse without Magia. So yes, Mephisto should be influencing the plays you make even if he isn't the only option, since he's one of two options. Your argument is basically saying that you're okay with making one of your two decent offense strides so much worse for the benefit of... what? Lunatec giving your columns +4k? "She secures the card you want in your soul without relying on the SCs." Your argument is seriously that Prana is not luck reliant? We aren't talking about Obadiah here, this isn't a tutor. The only time Prana gets what you want into the soul is if you drew the card you want to put into the soul. And unless you're cheating, I'm guessing luck plays a factor in what cards you're going to draw. Now, the fact that you have a selection makes it less of a factor, but the fact remains that you're still trading a card from the hand for a card into the soul. But more on why Prana's selective soul charge is not a huge positive to me down below. Every statement you're making about Prana wanting to put cards into the soul can basically be summarized under the flag of Cutie Paratrooper. Cutie is literally the only card in Magia that you don't want in your hand, because unless you're using some sort of "I-only-run-2-of-every-copy" Magia deck, you will see them in a turn or so after a few soul charges. And I would argue that you're doing the same thing that you're saying I'm doing. "What even are your experiences that make you think Prana is a bad card?" So you're asking for anecdotal evidence? Sure. I think Prana is a bad card because Prana is a bad card. She costs CB1 and a card from my hand to do something that I have only ever had a problem with in the very early days of Magia. I don't care if I draw certain cards. Because the deck soul charges a ton. My soul gets filled up very fast, and in doing so I have never needed Prana to "fix" it, because even with only Amanda as my first stride I have been able to easily stabilize and accrue enough resources into my soul through a combination of Magia effects, strider skill, and just SCing to make it irrelevant. So that's my "bad experience" with Prana. The fact that she needlessly consumes resources to do something the deck can do perfectly fine on its own. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Prana really is the perfect first stride for Pale Moon. But with the amount of people I've seen complaining about Pale Moon's first stride turns and asking "okay, when's the REAL first stride coming" tells me that I'm not. This has absolutely nothing to do with my factual argument, I'm just asking you. If Prana really is the perfect problem-solver that you keep making her out to be, then why are people still complaining about the first stride problem you repeatedly say she fixes? So, ultimately, the reason why I believe that Amanda is the best first stride Pale Moon has is because she leaves your second stride options wide open (unlike Lunatec) and doesn't cost you unnecessary resources (unlike Prana) while also pressuring your opponent to guard early.